Normality Into Fame Doesn't Go
by IrishGirl91
Summary: Bella is a Irish girl from a small town in Ireland. When she meets Edward Cullen, the most sought after actor in Hollywood at the moment, her life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

_**Chapter One: Who does he think he is?**_

_Bella's P.O.V._

'And today will be a clear day, with scattered showers in the east...' I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock before it could go any further. It can't be morning time already, I mean c'mon I feel like I have only been in bed an hour at the most.

I roll over in my bed and squint my eyes at the alarm clock, my eyes trying to focus on the red digits that were displaying the time. After a minute I could finally read it 09:45. The panic rose up in my chest, I was supposed to be in work in 15 minutes...damn I must have pressed the snooze button a few times.

I jumped out of my bed faster than I have ever moved in my life, if I lost this job my dad would be sure to give me a massive ear bashing on how irresponsible I was, and that was something that I could really afford to do without at this moment in time. I rushed into the en-suite and splashed myself with a little bit of water, I really didn't even have time for my shower. Back to my bedroom, why oh why didn't I leave my clothes out the night before? My life would be so much easier if I was just organised. My room looked like a bomb had hit it, but I had bigger problems right now and I just grab the nearest pair of jeans to me and picked up a plain black tshirt off the back of my chair.

Ten minutes later and I'm in my car speeding down the tiny backroads that make up the tiny town of Ard Vale that I live in. I managed to make it to work being just fifteen minutes late. My manager was waiting at the door for me, I could tell by her face that today just wasn't going to be my day.

'Bella, what time do you call this? The delivery is already here!' Tanya bellowed at me as I approached her.

'I'm sorry, my alarm was playing up this morning, it won't happen again, I promise' I apologised as I walked past her into the staff lounge where Eric was already ready to start work.

'Sleep it again?' he smiled at me, I just nodded in answer. I swiftly opened my locker and threw my handbag inside whilst taking out my navy shirt that read 'Henry's bar' on the top right hand side. I was so not looking forward to doing this delievery.

Five hours later and the bar was opened, it being a Wednesday it was quite a quiet day, most regulars wouldn't be in until later this evening. So for now all that was in were the few people that were passing through the town.

'Hey, bells, I'm going on my lunch now, you okay by yourself for a half hour?' Eric asked as he put the cloth he was using to wipe down his tables in the sink.

'Yeah, I think I can handle the four customers by myself, though I will be sure to call you if I need you' I teased as he smiled and walked back into the direction of the staff lounge.

I decided that since it was kind of dead I could do some stocking up now to save having to do it all later when we were busy.

'Is anyone serving here?' An American accent interrupted me, not very often we get Americans passing through here, its not really a historical town of any sort. I stood up and turned round to face this customer. He looked kind of familiar but I couldn't place him, maybe he had family in the area or something.

'Sorry, what can I get ya?' I smiled.

'Just a pint' he said shortly. Well he's mister happy isn't he?

'Ok' I started pulling the point, meanwhile he kept glaring at me. Okay this guy had some serious problems.

'Now, thats €4.50 please' I said as politely as I could whilst placing the freshly pulled pint on the mat in front of him.

'€4.50? bit steep isn't it?' he pulled a disgusted face.

'Not really, its the same as any other bar around here' I was trying my hardest not to get annoyed with this guy.

'Whatever' he muttered handing me a fiver. I made my way to the till to get his change.

'You've already robbed me, you may aswell keep the change' the snotty voice of my customer said.

'Thanks' I muttered as I put the 50 cent change in the charity box that was located at the side of the till.

I went back to what the stocking I was doing before the customer had come in, I was nearly finished when I could hear his voice again.

'Sorry, did you say something?' I asked as I popped my head up so I could see him over the counter, he was still sitting in the exact same place as he was when I had served him.

'Yeah, I said do you not do discounts in this place anyway?'

'Excuse me?' I was puzzled as to what he was getting at.

'Discounts, you know, money off' he offered as an explanation.

' I know what a discount is, I meant why would we give you one?' . He laughed in response to my question.

'Whats so funny?' I was definitely confused by now.

'You honestly have no idea who I am do you?' he questioned, rasing an eyebrow at me.

'Nopes, should I?' I look hard at him, I did recognise him but from where I really just couldn't place! God it was frustrating.

'Most girls your age would' he commented

'Well then, suppose I'm not most girls my age'

'Geez, touchy or what. I'm Edward Cullen' he smirked at me, as if he was expecting me to suddenly figure out who he was.

'Ok' I turned round to walk over to another customer who was waiting to be served. It was a young lady.

'Hey, what can I get ya?' I smiled at her.

'Is that Edward Cullen?' she giggled, I looked at her puzzled.

'Yea, you know him?' I asked, curious as to get more information on this man.

'Yeah, doesn't every girl? He's like the biggest actor in Hollywood at the moment' If he was so big, I don't understand how this girl was being so calm about it all.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I'm going to go talk to him' she squealed. He must have heard her though because as I turned round to watch her go up to him, he ran out the door.

He may be some famous guy, but he had some serious attitude problems.

_**Okay thats all I'm going to do now, if people like the story and want me to continue then I will...though I have a feeling its going to turn into quite a long story.**_

_**So please review and add to alerts if you like it =D once I get a good few reviews and I know people want to read more I will do more.**_

_**Ohh and sorry if its not the best, I have been so busy with school, its been soooo long since I have written a story, so I'm just getting back into the swing of things...don't be too harsh =P.**_

_**Thanks =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay it has been WAY too long since I last updated this story, it must be months. I'm sooo sorry people I just have had a rough last few months, spent about a month in hospital and had to have an operation so I have been recovering from that. So once again I'm sorry and will try to update at least once a week from now on =).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**_

_**You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**_

The rest of the day passed relatively normal, with the usual regulars, the same ould banter. Once my shift was over I grabbed my stuff and made my way out to the car park, checking my hours for next week on the roster that was hanging by the door. Great, mostly early mornings for the whole of next week. I slammed the door, mainly because it was the only way to ever make sure that it was shut properly, though if I'm honest it was partially because my hours for next week were quite frustrating.

I was so caught up in my anger that I hadn't even noticed there was someone standing in the middle of the car park leaning on what looked to be an expensive car, though it was kind of hard to see in the dim light of the car park, until I walked smacked bang into them.

'Ohh I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz' I apologised profusely as I look up into a pair of emerald eyes, as dark as it was out there was no mistaking the colour of them.

'Yeah, maybe you should watch where you're going' I recognised that voice instantly, let's face it there wasn't many people round this way with that accent and that attitude. I tore my eyes away from his and sure enough stood in front of me was none other than Edward Cullen himself. I had to laugh at myself that I really didn't recognise him earlier.

'Oh it's only you, never mind' I said dismissively as I side stepped him and make my way to my beaten up old car. However Mr Cullen was obviously in the mood for a chat.

'Ha, I should've known that the beaten up old car was yours' He laughed as he came up behind me, call it instinct but I just backed further away from him.

'Well unfortunately not all of us can be filthy rich and afford shiny new cars' the reply was out of my mouth before it had even registered with my brain. But hey, I wasn't in work now, I didn't have to be nice to him.

'I work for my money just like everyone else does. Besides I'm only here for one reason' He stood so he was blocking the drivers door of my car, great now I had no option but to look at him.

'Well can you please hurry up and explain that to me, and also explain why the hell you are blocking my door, it's freezing out here and I would quite like to go home' I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. He stared at me for a second, as if he was trying to figure something out before he spoke.

'I'm here to give you the chance to apologise to me, which should answer both your questions' as soon as the words left his mouth my mouth dropped to the floor, was this guy for real? It took a few seconds to recompose myself before I could answer.

'You have got to be kidding me?' I all but shouted at him.

'No, I think you were quite rude to me earlier, especially considering who I am and all' if he didn't look so serious I would actually start laughing.

'I don't care who the hell you are and I don't think I was rude to you earlier either. Maybe I'm not as polite as every other teenage girl who will suck up to you but that's life, looks can't get you everything you want' I stated as I shoved him out of my way and got into my car. He was obviously caught off guard because I'm sure that if he wanted to he could have stood his ground and not let me shove him aside.

As I drove away I looked in my mirror to see him standing in the same place I had left him looking truly bewildered.

If I didn't like the guy before, I certainly did not like him now.

_**Okay that's it for this chapter. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Edwards P.O.V. what do you guys think?**_

_**As usual if you enjoyed it please review, it really does make my day =).**_

_**It's my birthday Sunday (yeah I know, how unlucky am I to have a birthday the day after Christmas lol) but I will try and update before then, if I don't it will defo be during next week at some stage. Once I know people are still following the story I will continue to write it.**_


End file.
